Messages
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Viktor y Yuri son amigos virtuales, no saben quien es el otro, ni siquiera lo imaginan. Pero sus vidas cambian en el momento en que finalmente descubren la verdad y aceptan encontrarse en persona. Viktuuri, YuzuruHanyuxChrisGiacometti(No pregunten LoL), OtaYurio, PichitxSeung y las que se me ocurran en el camino. M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**_Holi a todos, aquí Hikari con algo de Yuri! on Ice, es que simplemente esta cosa me traumo._**

 ** _Esto va a ser una serie de drabbles y viñetas (a lo mejor uno o dos one-shots), todos sobre como sería si Viktor y Yuuri se conocieran a través de una red social... más adelante trataré de traer el inicio de esta relación, decidi empezar en este punto porque me convenía más para mis rebeldes musas._**

 ** _!DETALLE IMPORTANTE!: En este mundo existen los donceles, que al igual que las mujeres tienen un destinado (See, estilo SoulMate), pero los varones no tienen modo de saber quien es su destinado._**

 ** _Disclaimer: YoI no es mío, si lo fuese habría aun más escenas Gay de las que ya hay :D_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 **Usuario: Katsudon-Lover  
Contraseña: ***************

 **Katsudon-Lover ha iniciado sesión.**

 **Vitya.N:** **_Hola Katsudon, ¿Qué tal tu día?_**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _¡Vitya!, Si te contará, el día no fue sino de mal en peor… me levante tarde por la mañana, y por si fuera poco tuve que faltar al entrenamiento para recuperar los temas perdidos._**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Recuérdame… ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que deporte prácticas?_**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _Porque de seguro que averiguas quien soy si te lo digo, prefiero mantener las charlas contigo de este modo… además que prometimos no decirnos quiénes éramos… no quieras cambiar de opinión ahora ¬¬#_**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Ok, perdón por eso… es que últimamente tengo ganas de conocerte… además el único otro doncel que conozco es un adolescente con problemas de control de la ira UnU… Pero no volveré a insistir._**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _Vitya… perdona… es que simplemente no puedo… siento que te decepcionaras si sabes quién soy… no soy tan especial como crees… después de todo existen miles de japoneses que residen en EU de momento ^.^, algún día aceptare que sepamos nuestras identidades… sólo dame algo de tiempo, ¿Sí?... non_**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Bien… esperaré… por cierto, ¿Sabías que voy a ir a EU dentro de poco?, es cosa del deporte que practico, va a haber una competencia, ¿No es amazing?, ¡Quizá podríamos vernos aunque sea de lejos!, aunque mi evento es en Chicago… y por lo que sé, tú vives en Detroit._**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _Gomenasai Vitya… pero no sé si eso vaya a ser posible… yo también tengo un evento pronto y voy a viajar a Mississauga, y antes de eso estaré practicando como esclavo… quizá para lo próxima se pueda._**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Oe, ¿Quién es tu destinado?... tengo curiosidad al respecto._**

 **Katsudon-Lover: -** ** _/- ¿Por qué preguntas tan de repente?... aunque tampoco es como si me fuese a notar algún día, tiene a muchos y muchas tras él._**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Así que alguien popular… quien lo pensaría de alguien como tú… siempre me estas sorprendiendo con algo nuevo._**

 **Katsudon-Lover: ¿Alguien como yo?, será mejor que me vaya a descansar, hablamos luego.**

En su habitación de Detroit, Yuri Katsuki cerró la computadora sin esperar respuesta alguna. Debía admitir que el comentario de su amigo virtual lo había herido, si bien ya sabía que era un total antisocial, no necesitaba Vitya se lo recordará de nuevo; De verdad que para él era obvio que nunca tendría una oportunidad con su destinado, al fin de cuentas, ¿Qué posibilidades existían de que él, un joven torpe e inseguro, obtuviera la atención del grandioso Viktor Nikiforov?

Claro que, sin que nuestro joven patinador lo supiera, a cientos de kilómetros, en un lujoso departamento de Rusia, el ídolo del momento se recriminaba por no medir sus palabras, llevaba más de un año chateando con el otro y aun no aprendía a no herir la susceptibilidad de su amigo. Por el momento debería resignarse a dejar un mensaje de disculpa y esperar a que Katsudon aceptara su arrepentimiento, considerando otorgarle el perdón.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Y allí termina el primer cap, si tengo suerte el viernes subiré el 2do y el lunes el tercero, por lo que estaría publicando de nuevo en miercoles y de allí hasta el lunes, xk lo hago en la escuela (al menos en este fic q me inspiró en clases :D)**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?, !Dejen un comentario! No importa si me dicen que deje de escribir estupideces, eso no me va a detener ;P**_

 ** _HASTA EL VIERNES MINNA!_**

 ** _ATTE: Hikari Hatsune_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo el segundo corto y solo quiero decir una cosa, !Dejen comentarios weon!, no importa si me insultan, no es como si me fuese a cortar las venas x eso xDDD**_

 ** _Bueno, los dejo que sigan leyendo esta estupidez de mi mente_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no es mío, si lo fuera ya se habría anunciado la segunda temporada oficialmente con fecha de estreno en este mismo 2017, todo de Kubo-sensei, Mappa y los demás weones que animaron la serie._**

 ** _ACLARACIONES SOBRE LA LECTURA_**

 **Usuario o palabras importantes  
** ** _Mensajes_**

Acciones y habla normal

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 **Usuario: Vitya.N**

 **Contraseña: ***********

 **Vitya.N ha iniciado sesión**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _Vitya, ¡Lo conseguí!, ¡Finalmente conseguí avanzar hasta el evento final!, ¡Voy a viajar a España para el evento… ¡Estoy que no puedo con la emoción!, ¡Jamás creí que podría clasificarme! *w*_**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Muchas felicidades Kat-chan, oye, yo también voy a ir a España para la competencia final, ¿No será que practicamos el mismo deporte y hasta ahora coincidiremos de sede?, ¡Espero que ahora si nos podamos reunir!_**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _Qui… quién sabe, yo voy a estar en Barcelona… y sí, sería bueno que nos re… reuniéramos, solo espero no decepcionarte. ¡Y deja de decirme Kat-chan!, ¡Suena a nombre de niña!_**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Es que a veces actúas tan tímido como una w además, ya que nos reuniremos en Barcelona, revisaré un restaurante sencillo para que nos encontremos, te mandaré los detalles en cuanto tenga todo listo._**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _Y yo pensando que Yuko estaba loca por decirme niña w, ¡Eres igual que ella! ¬¬# Aunque espero que no resultes ser Christophe Giacometti, ¡Ese tipo es un maldito acosador!_**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _¡Espera!, ¡Chris te acosa?! ¡Voy a tener una plática muy seria con él!… ¡Seguramente debió resultarte muy incomodo!, ¡Si cuando suelto comentarios random por chat te pones nervioso!... prometo que haré algo al respecto._**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _Conoces en persona a Cris?, ¿Desde cuándo?_**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Desde que éramos adolescentes. Yo tenía 15 años y el 13, entonces no se parecía en nada al Chris actual… era una cosita tan tierna y dulce sin nada de malicia… creo que fue cuando alcanzo la pubertad tardía que empezó a ser el pervertido de ahora._**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _¿Chris era así?, ¡Cuesta imaginarlo si vemos al actual!... ¿A ti también te cambio mucho la adolescencia tardía? ewé_**

 **Vitya.N:** ** _No tanto… lo que sí es que hubo un tiempo en que deje crecer mi cabello, pero después lo corte porque todos me decían que parecía niña o_**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** ** _Wow… sabes?... todo lo que dices me recuerda a Viktor Nikiforov… aunque es imposible… ¿Cómo alguien de su calibre hablaría con alguien tan insignificante como yo?... No tengo nada especial_**

Viktor soltó un sonoro suspiro por la sencilla admiración que se dejaba entrever en esas palabras, ¿Su querido Katsudon era otro de sus fans?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que, de hecho, si había logrado capturar su atención?... Lo más probable es que se sonrojara e intentase bloquearse a la realidad. Sonriendo con una ternura no propia de él, decidió que le daría una enorme sorpresa a su amigo, así que lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar un bonito, tranquilo, elegante y **discreto** restaurante.

Al mismo tiempo Yūri se maldijo internamente, si Vitya sabía que deporte practicaba Viktor Nikiforov, iba a descubrir quién era él con tan solo mirar la lista de los participantes del Grand Prix. Aún lamentándose recibió un último mensaje antes de cerrar su sesión.

 **Vitya.N:** ** _Espero ansioso el conocerte… Kat-chan, o mejor dicho, Yūri Katsuki._**

Y es que sí, a pesar de todo lo tonto y distraído que era en ocasiones, había revisado la lista de participantes al Grand Prix Final, y el nombre de ese japonés le llamó poderosamente la atención, solo necesito ver la edad, fecha de cumpleaños y comida favorita en su perfil deportivo. Esos pequeños detalles eran todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar de quien se trataba.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _Y ahora que Vitya sabe quien es nuestro amado Katsudon, pueden oficialmente decir "Ya se prendió esta mierda", en el próximo cap (El cuál subiré el lunes junto con la actualización del TimeTravel de Naruto), vamos a ver a nuestro adorado cerdito y su reaccion a que Viktor conozca su identidad, y a todo esto, su reacción a quien es Vitya._**

 ** _Hasta el lunes Minna-san_**

 ** _Atte: Hikari Hatsune_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Usuario: Katsudon-Lover  
Contraseña: ***************

 **Katsudon-Lover ha iniciado sesión.**

 **Katsudon-Lover:** _ **A-ah, ¿De dónde has sacado que soy Yūri Katsuki?**_

 **Vitya.N:** _ **¿Acaso he errado?, estaba bastante seguro que eras tú, el japonés que participa en el Grand Prix Final de este año… que decepción… su secuencia de pasos es simplemente atrayente.**_

 **Katsudon-Lover:** _ **¿Enserio piensas eso?... pero… son simples pasos básicos de ballet…**_

 **Vitya.N:** _ **Lo sabía, eres Yūri Katsuki… por supuesto, ¿Qué otro deportista amaría una comida con alrededor de 900 calorías?… eres demasiado obvio cuando uno se pone lógico.**_

 **Katsudon-Lover:** _ **Bien… soy yo… Seguro ahora te he decepcionado… yo entiendo si ya no quieres que nos veamos _**_

 **Vitya.N:** _ **Pues te equivocas… aún quiero reunirme contigo, incluso ya tengo el lugar para cenar, ¿Qué te parece el sencillo restaurant que está a solo 3 cuadras del hotel oficial?, es discreto y no demasiado costoso… Y por lo que me han comentado, su comida es deliciosa.**_

 **Katsudon-Lover:** _ **¿Te refieres al de comida mexicana?, he escuchado algunos comentarios al respecto, creo que sería un buen sitio… aunque es algo injusto que vos sepas quien soy, y yo siga sin saber quién eres ¬¬"**_

 **Vitya.N:** _ **Oh Yūri, eres tan tierno… si vos adivinaste primero, después de todo es raro el chico que usa el cabello largo como niña ~ñoñ~**_

 **Katsudon-Lover:** _ **¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?!**_

 **Vitya.N:** _ **Yes… I'm these.**_

 **Katsudon-Lover:** _ ****Impaktadamente impaktao****_

 _ **Katsudon-Lover envió un sticker**_

 **Vitya.N:** _ **Je… estaré esperando ansioso el Gran Prix Final… espero que me dediques uno de tus programas!, de mi parte te dedicó el programa libre.**_

 **Katsudon-Lover:** _ **¡Vi-Viktor!... yo… ¡OBSERVA MI PROGRAMA CORTO!, ¡DARÉ LO MEJOR DE MI PARA PODER DEDICARTELO!**_

 **Vitya.N:** _ **No sabes cuan feliz estoy de escuchar eso… ¡Te veré el día antes de iniciar a las 8 de la noche!... espero que no me dejes plantado.**_

 **Katsudon-Lover:** _ **Nu-nunca!**_

Y Viktor pudo volver a respirar, ya había notado la falta de confianza de Yūri, pero no pensó que al punto de querer escapar… Tendría mucho que hacer para conocer mejor a ese chico que lograba alterarle los sentidos, pero de mientras lo investigaría para saber más sobre él de lo que ya lo hacía.

En Detroit, Katsuki sentía que iba a tener un paro cardiaco de la emoción que recorría su cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Incapaz de contenerse, corrió al cuarto de Pichit e ingreso gritando.

-¡Es él!, ¡Pichit, es él!, ¡Y quiere conocerme!-

Y el pobre tailandés solo pudo sentirse perdido, así que pregunto con intriga.

-¿De qué hablas, Yūri?-

-Vitya es Viktor Nikiforov, ¡Y dijo que quería que nos reuniéramos aún cuando ya sabe quien soy!, ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Vaya, tal parece que tendrás una cita con tu destinado, ¡Mañana mismo tenemos que buscarte un traje digno para la ocasión!-

-Pi-Pichit-kun, ¡No lo pongas así!, ¡El no sabe que es mi destinado!, ¡Y no tengo planeado decírselo!-

-Moo Yūri, arruinas la diversión, pero si así lo deseas voy a respetar tu decisión, ahora ¿Por qué no regresas a tu cuarto?, son las 3 de la madrugada, mañana tenemos exámenes y entrenamiento, intenta descansar un poco-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, ¡Que descanses, Pichit-kun!

-¡Que descanses, Yūri-kun!

Y así, con una perspectiva nueva en su vida, Yūri Katsuki pudo sentirse por primera vez completo, ¡Su destinado no lo había rechazado!, y aún sabiendo que eso no significaba realmente nada, lo hacía inmensamente feliz y, para que negarlo, ligeramente esperanzado. Solo rogaba no terminar con una tremenda caída que lo llevará a un negro y profundo pozo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola de nuevo, en esta ocasión les vengo dejando dos capis porque los voy a hacer esperar hasta el lunes porque traeré una más largo (tres hojas, cuando hasta ahorita no superabamos la hoja y media)... espero que disfruten de estos dos capis super cortos y que se relacionan uno con otro.**_

 ** _Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, todo de sus respectivos creadores, de fans para fans sin fines lucrativos._**

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 **Usuario: v-nikiforov**

 **Contraseña: ***********

 **v-nikiforov  
**Foto****

 ** _In the Grand Prix Final, Official hotel is very amazing!  
I'm happy for this night, I'm go eat whit my friend YuriKatsuki. #Friendship #GrandPrixFinal #Happy_**

 **YuzuruH** ** _: Woa, Yuri-kun is very lot! All girls and doncels are jealously of Him. #Gambatte_**

 **JannyMedvedeva*** ** _: ~(OuO)~ I'm jealously, You never invite me!_** ** _~n~_**

 ** _**Ver más comentarios (320)_**

Y mientras la foto de Viktor causaba revuelo en todo el mundo, el principal afectado de la publicación descansaba en un avión rumbo a Barcelona, ajeno a la publicación trend topic que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Y aquí aparece Yuzuru Hanyu... que cómo dice el resumen lo voy a emparejar con Chris.. no pregunten en que pensaba, aunque no recuerdo su usuario y no tengo ganas de buscarlo, después lo modificaré para que coincida.**_

 _ *** ¡Evgenia!, ¡Nuestra adorada embajadora del Viktuuri en Rusia, con ella tuve la enorme necesidad de incluirla por todo lo que ha hecho... de una vez aviso que ella tendrá apariciones esporádicas como la fujoshi secreta que ha resultado ser... va a ayudar a varias de las parejas a declararse~ :D**_

 ** _Sigan leyendo que hay otro cap disponible ya :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ANTES DE LEER ESTO DEBES HABER LEÍDO EL CAPITULOS 4 QUE SUBÍ JUNTO A ÉSTE._**

 ** _El segundo cap de hoy, espero poder publicar alguna otra vez del mismo modo que hoy, pero no garantizo nada._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo de sus respectivos creadores, trabajo de ocio sin fines lucrativos._**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 **Usuario: YuriKatsuki**

 **Contraseña: ***************

 ****v-nikiforov a posteado una nueva foto****

 _-¿Pe… pero que mierda?, ¡Viktor publicó lo de nuestra salida!, ¿Acaso está loco?, Ahora no pararemos de ser acosados-_

Claro, Yūri estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad en ese mismo instante, acababa de bajar del avión, y apenas puso un pie en el aeropuerto había encendido su celular, para encontrarse un mensaje de Pichit, quien le pedía revisar de inmediato su instagram, y aunque no solía ingresar más que para checar las imágenes de Viktor le hizo caso a su amigo. Lo que más lo sorprendía era la cantidad de mensajes que no parecían molesto de que el denominado ' **Príncipe de hielo** ' fuese amigo de un don nadie como él, no solo de sus compatriotas como Yuzuru (Al cual conocía desde que ambos eran Junior que no pasaban de las nacionales), sino de gente de todos los países, ¡Inclusive había mensajes en español y coreano!

Incapaz de reaccionar de manera lógica, solo pudo poner un único comentario a aquello foto.

 **YuriKatsuki:** ** _I'm exciting for this night :D_**

Y así, justo así, la gente empezó a especular sobre la relación que tenía ese par, y en donde se pudieron haber conocido. Sin saberlo, Yūri Katsuki esa misma tarde se hecho la soga al cuello y ya no podría zafarse de ello.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Y allí está la actualización de hoy para todos ustedes... por cierto ¿Cuales creen que son las contraseñas de Yuuri y Viktor?, sólo diré que son iguales en todas las redes sociales, si alguien me dice ambas le daré un premio que se le informará al ganador de forma personal... les aseguro que es algo bueno._**

 ** _¡Hasta el lunes a todos ustedes!_**

 ** _Atte: Hikari Hatsune_**

 ** _P.D: ¿Dejarías un review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lunes y nuevo capitulo! Disfrutenlo que es el primero que supera las 1000 palabras... y más porque subiré hasta el viernes ya que debo entregar el miercoles un trabajo que apenas llevo poco y si será sumamente tardado._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de sus respectivos creadores, hecho sin fines lucrativos_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Yūri se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico, acababa de llegar al hotel y ya había sido confrontado por un adolescente ruso con un carácter de terror (en su más humilde opinión, cabe aclarar), definitivamente debió haber ignorado la fotografía, quizá así, el menor no le hubiese sometido a semejante interrogatorio acerca de sus intenciones hacía Viktor.

※¿Qué quieres de Viktor?

※¿Cómo se conocieron?

※¿Quién te has creído para ser su amigo?

※¿Acaso no has visto lo gordo que estás?

※No sé qué te vio Viktor, mírate, estas temblando

※Pero que cobarde, ¿Y así buscas su amistad?

※No mereces ni respirar el mismo aire que Viktor, eres tan insignificante e inútil.

Y claro, esa última frase lo hizo reaccionar, y no precisamente de la mejor manera. Como consecuencia termino llevando al menor a su cuarto, para finalmente, al encontrarse a solas, soltarle la bomba del lazo que lo unía con el peli plata.

※Soy un doncel y Viktor es mi pareja destinada, ¡Pero no pido que me acepte como pareja!, ¡Con ser su amigo me considero totalmente feliz!

Así, la reacción de Plisetsky fue bastante acertada, le lanzó una muy directa amenaza al respecto del tema.

※Viktor es como un hermano para mí, si llegas a lastimarlo no te lo perdonaré, muchos le han dicho ser su pareja destinada, si estas mintiendo como ellos, entonces te moleré a golpes sin importarme que compartamos condición.

Pero bueno, no hay nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, por el momento solo le quedaba esperar a que fueran las 8 de la noche, ya después de haberse bañado y arreglado todavía le sobraba al menos media hora, ya que el restaurante no estaba lejos, así que con que saliera unos 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Aburrido, encendió su celular para toparse con un mensaje de su compatriota: Yuzuru Hanyu.

 **Yuzuru:** ** _¡Yūri-kun!, ¡Qué envidia me das!, tú si tienes una oportunidad con tu destinado para que sean amigos… A mi Christophe me sigue odiando por quitarle la plata en el Grand Prix del año pasado._**

 **Yūri** ** _: w Yuzuru-san, no diga esas cosas… además que yo no tengo nada interesante, de seguro aburriré a Viktor y ya no querrá volver a verme T_T_**

 **Yuzuru:** ** _No te desanimes, realmente eres interesante Yūri-kun… no sabes cómo lamento que ambos seamos donceles, de otro modo ya te habría invitado a salir en plan romántico._**

 **Yūri:** ** _¡No diga esas cosas tan vergonzosas!, ambos sabemos que ni así dejaría de gustarle Christophe, mejor hágame un favor y cambiemos de tema… ¿No me odia por quitarle su lugar en el GP de este año?_**

 **Yuzuru:** ** _XD, eres tan tierno Yūri-kun **le aprieta las mejillas**, claro que no te odio, te esforzaste bastante, y tu secuencia de pasos era mil veces mejor que la mía, siempre has tenido un enorme talento en la danza, apuesto a que, sí no fueras patinador, serías bailarín en alguna compañía…_**

 **Yūri:** ** _Kya! Ya casi son las 8, quede de verme con Viktor a esa hora, ¡Hablamos luego Yuzuru-san!_**

 **Yuzuru:** ** _Hai, hai, ve a encontrarte con tu príncipe azul, buena suerte._**

De ese modo, el joven de 22 años salió corriendo sin parar al restaurante, le había encantado tener noticias de su compatriota doncel, pero del mismo modo se había retrasado para reunirse con el ruso. Casi sin aliento logró llegar hasta la puerta del establecimiento, aunque antes de poder entrar fue detenido por Christophe Giacometti y Mila Babicheva, los cuales lo miraron con ojos calculadores, haciéndolo sentir insignificante por solo llevar unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca.

—Bu-buenas noches señorita Babicheva, se-señor Giacometti—

—Buenas noches Katsuki, ¿Sabes?, Yuri nos contó algo interesante que hablaron ustedes esta tarde, ¿Es cierto?—

—¿Qué, exactamente, dijo el joven Plisetsky?—

—¿Eres el destinado de Vitya?—

La pelirroja había tocado el tema abruptamente, casi causándole un paro cardiaco al pobre doncel que no pudo evitar sonrojarme mientras tartamudeaba sin parar.

—S-sí, l-o so-oy—

—¡KYA!, ¡Tan lindo!—

Por supuesto, si Yuuri sabía algo acerca de Mila Babicheva, es el hecho de que ella no sabía cómo comportarse en momentos de seriedad, así que cuando realizo aquel acto de timidez ante la chica, esta no se pudo contener de abrazarle con todas las fuerzas que poseía, casi causándole un paro cardiaco al joven que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico.

—Mila, creo que estas asustando a Katsuki—

—Moo… es que es tan adorable su timidez—

Y por parte del japonés, este incapaz de hablar se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y al borde de un ataque de histeria por las acciones de la pelirroja, el esperaba otra cosa de parte de ella, no un abrazo casi asfixiante junto a un comentario que era incapaz de interpretar como cumplido o insulto hacía su persona.

—Señorita Ba-bavicheva…—

—¡Mila!, ¡Dime Mila, de favor!, Al fin que eres el destinado de Vitya—

—O-ok Señorita Mila—

-¡Eso es!, Te encargamos mucho a Vitya, es una persona un tanto infantil e irresponsable, pero ya verás como a pesar de ello lo vas a seguir queriendo, aunque eso ya debes saberlo si lo haz conocido por las redes sociales tanto tiempo, ¡Vitya siempre estaba hablando sobre su querido amigo Kat-chan!, él te tiene un cariño muy especial-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡Vitya es importante para mí!, Aunque como le dije al joven Plisetsky, no pienso decirle que es mi destinado, no me creo capaz de hacerlo-

-Lindura, sería bueno que lo hicieras, seguramente ya sabías que Viktor era tu destinado antes de saber que era Vitya, eso significa que ahora que lo sabes puedes decidir si lo aceptas o no, y creo que habla mucho el que vinieras-

Cristhophe tenía razón en varias cosas, y Yūri era consciente de ello, pero su falta de confianza en sí mismo no le ayudaba para nada. Preferiría mil veces tener a Viktor como un amigo a perderlo si le decía que era su pareja destinada, eso era algo que tenía muy claro desde que supo quién era su destinado.

-Les agradezco su preocupación, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones, con su permiso Viktor me espera para cenar-

Y sin ninguna otra palabra rodeo a sus acompañantes para adentrarse al restaurante, estaba ligeramente enojado por lo que recientemente había sucedido, primero Pichit lo había presionado para que le dijera la verdad a Nikiforov, para que después esos dos le dieran la razón al tailandes, pero no, no le diría a Viktor la verdad, no arriesgaría de aquel modo lo que era una buena amistad… al menos no hasta saber que sus sentimientos tienen probabilidad de ser correspondidos sin destrozarlo completamente, dolería, claro que le iba a doler fingir que solo lo quería como amigo, pero haría cualquier cosa para que el peli plata se quedará a su lado, así fuera solo como un amigo.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 ** _Capítulo terminado hoy mismo por la mañana, y que no subí antes porque las compus de la Uni no tenian el internet activado._**

 ** _Soy malvada, sé que tod s esperaban la cita Viktuuri, pero sentí que nuestro adorado cerdito sería interceptado antes por el hada rusa, nuestro eros maduro y la pelirroja más explosiva del fandom, ?), de todos modos el viernes traeré la cita, incluso puede que el jueves si mi inspiración decide llegar pronto._**

 ** _¡HASTA EL VIERNES A TODOS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_PERDON POR LA SUPERTARDANZA! En mi defensa tuve algunas complicaciones por culpa de la escuela, y ya tengo asegurados tres EGOS (Los cuales si no paso repetiré cuatri), pero aún así me estuve dando mi tiempo para ir escribiendo esto, que llego a ser un OS otra vez, y espero ya el lunes poder publicar actua, junto con un el primer cap de un two o three shot (aun analizo como lo dividiré)_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: YoI no me pertenece, con eso dicho DISFRUTA LA LECTURA_**

Viktor esperaba ansioso la llegada de Yūri, ya llevaba un par de minutos de retraso, no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría si al final el japonés se hubiera arrepentido de asistir a su encuentro en el último segundo, muchos de seguro pensaran que exagera, pero conociendo al otro por tanto tiempo sabía a la perfección que era una situación factible a suceder. Ajusto las mangas de su saco justo cuando lo vio ingresar, vestido de manera casual pero que se veía bastante bien en él, las imágenes que había en internet no hacían suficiente honor a su belleza real, noto que miraba alrededor, posiblemente buscándole ya que cuando lo diviso se acercó rápidamente a la mesa.

-Bu-buenas noches Viktor-san, lamento la tardanza-

¿Cómo siquiera podía enojarse con una persona tan tierna?, ¡El sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacía lucir aún más adorable de lo que se veía en sus presentaciones!, sonriendo con amabilidad decidió tratar de relajar al otro.

-No hay problema, supongo que estabas dudoso de venir-

Y, oh no, de inmediato noto que había metido la pata en grande, los ojos del nipón se habían llenado de lágrimas que se resistían a caer. Al no saber tratar con las personas así, trato de corregir inmediatamente lo que sea que hubiera hecho mal.

-Ah… no, no llores por favor… yo-

-¿Hu-biera querido que no viniera?-

-¡Para nada!, Realmente me alegra que aceptaras venir a verme… eres importante para mí-

-Viktor-san… yo…-

-¡Es enserio!, ¡Estoy tan feliz de que podamos vernos en persona!, ¡Espere años por este momento!-

-O-ok-

-Toma asiento Yūri-kun, hay que ir pidiendo de cenar-

En cuanto el japonés tomo asiento, una mesera se acercó a pedir la orden de ambos, Viktor quería probar los famosos tacos y Yūri se había decantado por probar el pozole que le recordaba un poco al Katsudon que tanto amaba.¹

-Entonces Yūri-chan…-

-¡No me diga así!, suena muy vergonzoso-

-¡Pero es que suena tan adorable como eres vos!-

-Vi-Viktor-san, no diga ese tipo de cosas-

-Moo, pero es verdad, además háblame de tu, me estás haciendo sentir como un viejo siendo tan formal, creo que es lo que extraño de las charlas digitales, te desinhibes más cuando no estas ante la persona-

-Yo… go-gomen-

-No problem!, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, somos amigos después de todo, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, así es, somos amigos-

El cerdito finalmente parecía relajado, incluso estaba sonriendo, muy tímidamente pero lo estaba haciendo, lo cual era un avance en comparación a como actuara tan solo unos instantes antes.

-Perdón por eso, acabo de tener un mal día-

-¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-Ah… es que… bueno, tu publicación sobre esta reunión… y entonces…-

Viktor preocupado de que su amigo se hubiera molestado por hacer pública su salida, con rapidez tomo las manos del asiático entre las suyas, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con total arrepentimiento.

-¿Te molesto o incomodo?, comprenderé si lo hizo, ¡Incluso prometeré no volverlo a hacer!-

-No… no, solo…-

-¿Solo?-

-Solo fui abordado por Plisetsky-kun, Giacometti-san y Mila-san al respecto-

-¿Mila, Yuri y Chris?... no entiendo porque, ¡Les he hablado mucho de ti!-

-Creo que les preocupaba que fuera un fan obsesivo o algo así, es bueno que tenga grandes amigos-

-Yūri-chan…-

-¿Eh?-

-Volviste a hablarme de usted, ¿De verdad ya son tan mayor?-

-¡No!, ¡Para nada!, es solamente que es tan asombroso, y yo soy… pues yo-

El menor de inmediato se sonrojo y desvió la mirada totalmente apenado, ¿Cómo más podía reaccionar en esa situación si no?, seguramente ahora Viktor se daría cuenta de lo inútil que era y no volvía a dirigirle la mirada; incluso podría irse en esos mismos instantes sin que Yūri pudiera encontrar objeción alguna al respecto.

Viktor al mismo tiempo recordó el complejo de inferioridad que siempre había notado en el otro, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo del rostro para forzarlo a que lo mirará a los ojos, con una voz calmada le contesto.

-Tu eres Yūri Katsuki, un patinador profesional con una secuencia de pasos avasalladora, una presencia única, capaz de crear música únicamente a través de tu cuerpo, y además de eso un hermoso doncel, ¿En qué parte no eres suficiente?-

Los colores subieron al rostro del más joven de forma inmediata, ¿De verdad eso estaba sucediendo?, ¿Su destinado (al que no planeaba decirle que lo era), estaba alabándolo?

-¡Vi-viktor-san!-

-Dime, Yūri-

Pero antes de que Katsuki pudiera preguntar, la mesera llego dejando los platillos sobre la mesa, por lo que ambos comenzaron a comer en medio de un silencio tenso, ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer en su situación actual, por lo que pensando en cómo cambiar el ambiente, el peli plata fue el primero en volver a hablar.

-Yūri-chan, ¿Estás preparado para mañana?-

-¿Mañana?... ¡Ah, la competencia!, creo que sí, aún no estoy muy seguro de lo que sucederá, pero entrene con fuerzas para conseguir llegar hasta aquí y poder patinar en la misma pista que vos-

-Cierto, vos sos mi fan, ¡Eso me hace tan feliz!-

-¿E-enserio?-

-Yeah!, porque a pesar de eso también quieres ser mi amigo, y gracias a las redes conoces un poco sobre como soy en realidad, lejos de la figura de príncipe de hielo que me dan los medios de comunicación-

-¿El Vitya infantil que no gusta que lo dejen en visto porque te atiborra el chat de mensajes?, varias veces me preguntaron si no era mi novia celosa, y cuando sabían que era doncel, decían que de seguro era mi posesiva pareja-

El nipón soltó una alegre carcajada al ver la cara de indignación que tenía su acompañante por la información revelada, al menos hasta que sucedió aquello, la respuesta rápida del otro le sorprendió de manera total.

-No me molesta que lo pensarán, así nadie se te insinuaría y tendrías más tiempo para mí-

El rostro de Yūri se tiño de carmín de forma inmediata, ese tipo de comentarios solo lograban confundir a su resignado corazón, empezaba a dudar sobre su decisión de callar el lazo que lo unía con Nikiforov, pero sabía bien que ese primer encuentro no era el momento ideal, el otro Yuri fue muy claro en que Viktor había sido engañado con anterioridad, se permitiría conocerlo más, y solo si se daba la oportunidad confesaría sus sentimientos.

Con una nueva resolución, se permitió disfrutar del resto de la velada, comieron entre bromas inocentes y comentarios random de sus chats, para al final publicar una foto en el instagram del mayor.

 **v-nikiforov**

 ****FOTO****

 _ **A good day!, I love be with Yuri! #YuuriKatsuki #ViktorNikiforov #Friendship #Dinner**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Y allí esta, de nuevo mil disculpas, de verdad que fue un parcial demasiado pesado para mí, deseenme suerte en este ultimo parcial para que no aumenten mis EGO!**_

 _ **JA NE MINNA!**_


End file.
